


Inky Tentacle Hentai or Yaoi (if you wanna get technical i guess)

by BunnyBob



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: FUCK, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Steamy Sex, change my fucking mind, eddie is a top, ooh aah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBob/pseuds/BunnyBob
Summary: chapter 3 is where the actual smut is you heathensi wrote this out of nothing but sheer spite out of the fact that i have seen NO content of Eddie as a topyou bastards cant hide from the truth forever





	1. Im giving the gays what they want

**Author's Note:**

> everything you're about to read is absolutely copyrighted and if i find out you stole a single letter you better fuckin vaccinate before you catch these hands
> 
> BTW if you wanna read an ACTUAL good Venom fic check out Man O' War by BanishedOne, currently a work in progress but he's a great writer and i'd take a bullet for him

they fuck

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

the end


	2. I have an alien in my body as well as diabetes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i do what i want, when i want   
> (does a gnarly kickflip out of ao3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be actual smut

Anne glanced around the dirty kitchen, too afraid to actually take a step into it in fear of knocking over the countess empty happy meal boxes that were piled inside. The garbage can was overflowing with chip wrappers that made a whole chaotic rainbow out of nothing but different dorito flavors ranging from nacho cheese to cool ranch. The whole place reeked of depression and poor choices, basically the equivalent of watching a white soccer mom drink during her kid's championship game because her husband had just divorced her two weeks ago for Pamela, the bitch ass president of the PTA.

“Why the hell are your eating habits so bad?” she warily asked, turning back to find that her ex-boyfriend was inhaling a twenty piece mcnugget meal as he leaned back in his chair. Several black tendrils sticking out of his back prevented Eddie from fully tipping over while a few others played with countless My Little Pony happy meal toys on the table. “Is… is this because we broke up?”

“Okay, onef,” Eddie began, mouth full of chicken nuggets as he tried and succeeded to shove some mc fries into his other sin hole, “Not everything’s about you. Two, I’m hoping to kill either this parasite-!”

**I RESENT THAT**

“-Or myself first. Might as well make it enjoyable and delicious on the way out.”

“Eddie, _you_ are going to die at this rate.”

“That’s the goal BABEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY” he cried, chugging down his extra large **_diet_** coke. 

 

(Because, you know, he was still watching his weight.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only take criticism in the form of a strongly worded email


	3. Fine, I Guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im an asexual lesbian why did i write this
> 
> oh yeah its cause yall kept telling me that i needed to be more "specific" or whatever from the first chapter
> 
> this is ur punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out Man O' War by BanishedOne for that good Venom shit
> 
> also i hate that THIS is the first smut ive ever written  
> it was supposed to be ironic but them it turned into something real

“Are you sure you want to try this?” Eddie warily asked, pausing just before he lifted his shirt over his head. Don’t get him wrong; he had absolutely been dreaming and imagining about this day ever since the two of them realized that they were in love with each other just months ago.

But something about tonight was off. For the past few weeks, Venom had been oddly quiet, only speaking out when he became too irritated or upset. Today the alien had been completely silent until just a few minutes ago, declaring that he wanted to have sex with his human.

Of _course_ Eddie was initially ecstatic, craving these intimate moments that he hadn’t had ever since he had broken up with Anne. But he didn’t want to be selfish. If Venom didn’t _actually_ want to do this, then Eddie didn’t want to push him to try it.

 **I am certain.** The voice in his head purred before several tendrils emerged from his chest, removing Eddie’s shirt for him. He shuddered at the cold air on his bare skin as Venom’s touch grazed over the exposed upper half of his body. **You and I have agreed to love each other as everyone else on your planet does. This is only natural, is it not?**

Sighing, Eddie slightly shook his head as he held the inky, makeshift hand that tightly grasped his own. “Yeah, _sure_ , but we _aren’t_ like everyone else. And we don’t have to be.”

**…I just want to be like Anne.**

Eddie froze. “No… why do you say that?”

**I… feel _selfish_ for ripping you away from the experiences humans usually have. _You_ of all people deserve it. Your body, your memories… all of it, everything you are, is mine now, and I only now realize how much I have corrupted you. I saw how happy you were with Anne. How much you loved her. **

A rumble buzzed in the back of Eddie’s mind, a noise so foreign and indescribable that he could only guess that it was his love’s version of chuckling. **It is selfish of me to keep you to myself when you deserve much better. All I know of humans is what you know, and from what I have seen in your memories with Anne, I must give you a reason to stay. So you won’t abandon me.**

“I would never do that.”

**But you _did._ **

Eddie cringed as his head hung low in guilt, rubbing one thumb over the black tendrils in his grasp. He barely remembered how he had helped Anne and her new boyfriend separate himself from the alien that had taken over his body. He had even yelled something along the lines of “WE ARE THROUGH!” to Venom as it was happening.

That was months ago, but perhaps the pain had never gone away for the alien as Eddie completely forgot about it. When he didn’t fully understand Venom. When he was scared. But everything was different now.

They had grown more than a parasite slowly taking over its’ host’s body. It was a symbiotic relationship, where they understood each other, helped each other, _wanted_ each other.

Venom just had to comprehend that. “Yes, but I also acknowledge that that was the worst decision of my life.” Eddie chuckled as he slowly sat on the edge of his bed. “I’ve already learned my lesson. You don’t need to teach me again.”

**Yes, but you are so stupid that such repetition is necessary.**

That earned the alien a sharp bark of laughter from its human. “Alright, alright.” he snickered, relieved that his lover’s sarcasm was finally coming back. However, the smug smile on his face was immediately wiped off when two black tendrils suddenly whipped

“…You still want to do this?” Eddie asked as he stared down, more focused on the sight of his lover’s grasp seeping out of his own skin.

**You don’t want to?**

“N-no, I do, but are you sure-!”

 **Eddie.** The low voice in his head purred, immediately silencing him. **I still want to make you feel good. Your pleasure is mine. _You_ are mine. **

Eddie laughed and closed his eyes. “I know, love. So how do you wanna start this off?”

 **After going through your memories I decided to start off with what I usually saw Anne do first.** Venom said casually as his makeshift face emerged from Eddie’s arm. **You seemed to enjoy those.**

“Ha ha, nice, a blowjob…” Eddie breathlessly chuckled as he leaned back against the wall. He couldn’t remember the last time he had received such a luxury, even from a time before Venom had ever entered into his life.

**Like this, Eddie?**

Slightly cracking one eye open, Eddie warily looked down to find Venom’s makeshift face casually tilted back up to him, milky white eyes curiously and carefully examining his erect member. He thought that being stared at like this would’ve been awkward, but Eddie would’ve also been completely lying if the thought of being watched by Venom didn't turn him on.

Of course, Venom was always watching him through their symbiosis. But this time it was absolutely different.

However, after a few seconds, realization slammed into him like a tidal wave as his eyes snapped open. “Wait, your fucking teeth!” he cried, pure, primal fear coursing through his veins as his hand snapped out and throttled Venom’s _‘neck’_.

Still, the alien’s jaw slowly unhinged in his grasp, revealing rows upon rows of sharp, gleaming teeth dripping with saliva as Venom’s tongue slithered out and roughly licked the Eddie’s twitching cock.

Yup. His dick deflated faster than a bouncy house in a mine field.

“… I am _not_ sticking my genitals in that.” Eddie sighed while shutting the alien’s mouth shut with his other hand.

If Venom had pupils, he would surely roll his eyes back in response. **Humans are too picky.**

“I have literally seen you eat people in one gulp before.”

**Yes, and that implies that I could easily swallow dat dick whole as well.**

Eddie lightly smacked his love’s makeshift face away from his nether regions. “So, strike the blowjob.” he sighed. Disappointing, sure, but it was much better than getting his dick chomped off by that bear trap. “Do you have any other ideas?”

**I don’t know… I didn’t think I’d get this far.**

Rolling his eyes, Eddie grunted as he rolled through the options in his mind. Figuring out this shit was harder than calculus and his dick combined.

They both settled into silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable in the slightest. This had always been a sign to Eddie that they were perfect for each other. When he was with other people, he always felt the need to talk in the empty air, to avoid the awkward silence that always threatened to follow. This had been the case even with Anne, but he and Venom were perfectly content to just quietly enjoy the very sensation of each other’s presences.

And even though it appeared that he was just sitting on his bed alone on just another Saturday night, he knew better. He was _never_ alone now.

So he should repay his love for such a wonderful experience that no one else would get to have.

“Venom,” Eddie eventually said, breaking the quiet lull that they had slipped into, “You said that my pleasure is yours, right?”

**I’m surprised you even remember that.**

“You just said it a few minutes ago!”

**Still impressive for _you._**

“Shut up.” Eddie laughed, straightening his back up against the wall “I’m trying to do something nice for you. Just transform into something around my groin.”

After a hesitant pause, Eddie watched in fascination as black shadows roamed over his skin, all of them rushing to the lower half of his body. The end result looked like he was just wearing black booty shorts, but Venom was wrapped around him so tightly that he could see every crease and muscle in his skin.

He smirked when he saw that his cock was already fully erect, but the inky black color it now was made it look like it was someone else’s entirely. “Wow, for someone who can shapeshift into any article of clothing, this sure is ugly as hell.”

**If you don’t just get on with it already I _will_ put teeth in my flesh that’s around your erection.**

Grumbling, Eddie nodded as he reached out and lightly grasped the tip of his dick. He could still feel his own skin even through the layer of Venom’s inky flesh, a small moan slipping out of his mouth as he rubbed the tip of his cock with one hand, the other sliding against the inside of his thigh.

Sure, it may have looked like he was just jerking himself off, but Eddie didn’t think of it that way in the slightest. And he knew that his beloved didn’t either.

Every inch of the lower half of his body that was covered in black sludge… that was _Venom_. Eddie didn’t see it as his own flesh; their symbiosis worked both ways. What was his was Venom’s, but everything of Venom’s was also his. Eddie wasn’t even paying attention to his own pleasure, completely focused on how it would make his love feel, rubbing the black surface that covered his lower half as if it was someone else’s body entirely.  

When they had initially bonded, Eddie thought that Venom’s dark form would be sticky or slimy, but was surprised to find that it was actually smooth and cool to the touch, albeit a little slick. Though not enough to get any residue stuck on his hands as they trailed up and down the dark smooth texture.

**Eddie…**

“Shh.” he whispered, bringing his hands back to the twitching cock before him. “Just feel it.”

Eddie gently gripped the shaft with one hand, tight enough for it to be pleasurable but not enough for it to crush his own dick. When Venom was silent again, his grasp slowly moved up and down its length, but his movements were unintentionally quickened by the slickness of Venom’s flesh. His other hand cupped the top of his cock, his thumb rubbing the underside of the head as his fingers slowly swirled around the hole that was on top.

He kept this steady pace for a while, to the point that everything else had faded away and small waves of pleasure washed over his body, but this wasn’t about him in the slightest.

It was all about his love.

His hips, covered in the dark embrace of Venom’s flesh, unintentionally twitched to the rhythm he had set. They bounced every couple of seconds out of pure pleasure, occasionally bucking back into his hold.

Eddie couldn’t tell if that was himself or Venom, but he didn’t care. At this point it was practically the same thing.

The alien didn’t need to breathe, it couldn’t sigh, it was only a voice that whispered in the back of Eddie’s mind that was absolutely impossible to describe. No human before him could have had this experience. He couldn’t hear the sounds one would expect from the situation; there were no gasps, no small moans, nothing except for the murmurs of the alien’s voice, echoing Eddie’s name over and over again in his head to the point that it was absolutely maddening and nearly brought him to a climax this early on.

The room was completely silent except for Eddie’s own pants for breath and the wet slapping of his hand stroking Venom’s flesh, but he could feel his love’s presence and satisfaction. And that was enough.

Still, Eddie could pick up on the warmth that buzzed around in his mind. It was his, yet it _wasn’t_ at the same time; he and Venom were just a complicated, complex mess that wanted nothing more than to please one another.

And he knew just how to.

He picked up the pace once he could tell that Venom was comfortable, going so quickly that there were loud slaps of his hand as it rubbed along his- or rather, Venom’s length. The alien was caught so off guard that it went completely silent before thundering again in his mind, calling his name out over and over, threatening to push him over the edge and encouraging to just go faster.

**Eddie, you’re… we’re-!**

Lurching forward, Eddie grunted and steadied himself with one hand clutching his blanket as the other kept blindly jacking off the ink black cock in his hands. He continued this even as he came, simply biting down on his lower lip as his body trembled from the sheer euphoria that kept slamming into him, threatening to drown him alive. Eddie didn’t dare to let out even a single noise, not wanting to claim this orgasm for himself but rather giving it over to his love.

And clearly the alien had received it.

If Venom could cry out it probably would have, judging from the ringing in Eddie’s ears as he panted for breath. An exhausted but satisfied smile twitched onto his face as he sighed and flipped onto his back, sinking into the mattress, grabbing and affectionately petting any dark piece of Venom that was wriggling around on the surface of his flesh. He could practically _feel_ the alien tremble and shudder under his touch, the voice in his head completely silent save for a vibrating hum that was absolutely incredible to listen to.

Both of them sank into a content silence as the waves of pleasure slowly faded away into nothingness, and their body finally came to a complete rest on the bed.

Yet after a few moments, Eddie frowned, and he didn’t need to say anything for Venom to pick up on the disturbance in his mind.

After all, that’s where the alien was closest to him.

**What is it?**

“Now that I think about it,” Eddie mumbled, continuing to affectionately stroke the inky darkness on his skin that was his lover, “We didn’t think this through. How the hell am I supposed to top you?”

He felt a hesitant, warm touch snake down his spine, lovingly rubbing against his sides before making it down to his lower back. And although he shuddered at the touch he quickly shook his head and smacked the limb away. “You are _not_ sticking _anything_ up my butthole.”

The tendrils flailed around in exasperation, slapping Eddie’s arms as the alien disappeared back into his body. **Well I’m _sorry_ , Eddie, but you can’t stick anything into _my_ butthole either. Because I don’t _have_ a fucking butthole. **

After a pause, a wide smile stretched across Eddie’s face. Oh, he was an absolute fucking genius. “Not yet you don’t.”

**…What is with that smirk?**

“Oh babe, I have an idea. The _best_.”

**…okay.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i only take criticism in the form of carrier pigeon


	4. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shut the fuck up its 3 am asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah sorry i know i said that i'd write Eddie topping venom but for personal reasons i just cant bring myself to currently
> 
> i totally still wanna write it though so it'll still probably be made some time in the future

**Eddie?**

The human in question quietly mumbled in his sleep, blearily cracking open one eye as he rolled over onto his back and sighed. When he had fully accepted the alien to share his body just a few days ago, he hadn’t thought about how it would impact his sleep schedule; if anything, he thought that the dream world would be the one place he would be able to escape from it all.

**Eddie.**

“God, I hear you, I hear you,” he groaned, rubbing his eyes. “What is it?”

**Do you ever think about how hot dogs are sandwiches?**

Eddie froze as he rolled the words over in his mind before a gargled grunt rumbled in his chest as he brought his warm blanket back up to his chin. “No, I don’t, but thanks for the information.”

**And really, if you think about it, lasagna is just a pasta cake and-!**

“Venom, why couldn’t you fuckin tell me any this when I actually woke up?”

**Well I’m sorry Eddie, but when sheer genius strikes, I must share the moment it hits me. It would be a shame if I forgot about such discoveries by the time your alarm went off.**

“…Don’t wake me up unless it’s important or we’re in danger. Now sleep.”

**But you know that I do not need-**

Rolling over onto his side, Eddie nestled deeper into his mattress. “Then just shut the fuck up.”

;

**Eddie!**

Jolting out of his dreams, the human let out a strangled cry as he shot into an upright position, his exhausted eyes wildly searching his dark room. The pale moonlight flitting in through the windows barely helped, making Eddie’s sleep deprived mind imagine the worst hiding in the corners shrouded in darkness. “Venom, what’s wrong?!”

**Lobsters are like mermaids to scorpions, if you really think about it.**

It took a few moments for the alien’s words to actually register in his mind, but when they did, Eddie grit his teeth as his hands came up to scratch at and rub all over his head. A deep sigh that deflated his exhausted body was the only thing that held the human back from actually screaming as his body collapsed back onto his mattress. “Jesus fuck, you scared the shit out of me!”

 **But are scorpions like humans to lobsters?** The alien continued, as if they hadn’t even noticed the absolute bitch fit that their host was currently having. **Do they even know about humanity, or each other’s existence for that matter?**

“Venom!” Eddie snapped, pushing his palms against his stinging eyes. “What time is it?”

He felt the alien’s flesh come out of his own, and opened his eyes to watch an inky, dark limb reach out to grab the phone on the bed stand. **Hold on.** Venom hummed as they clicked the phone on, its bright screen forcing Eddie to squint at it, still unable to make out the time.

However, his heart instantly jumped in his chest as a loud, bass boosted remix of the Little Einstein’s theme song suddenly blasted through the speakers, and was given a second heart attack when the song was immediately followed by intense banging on the thin wall that separated him from the apartment right next to him.

“WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!” his neighbor yelled, slamming the wall until Venom quickly shut the music off. “IT’S THREE IN THE FUCKING MORNIN’ YOU ASSHOLE!”

 **It’s 3 AM.** Venom casually echoed in their host’s mind, plugging the phone back in its charger before setting it back onto the bed stand.

“What the fuck is wrong with you.” Eddie said as he watched the alien’s flesh retract back into his own. It was less of a question and more of a thinly veiled attempt to keep his own sanity.

**You could at least start with “Good Morning.”**

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Eddie hysterically laughed as he threw his hands up in exasperation. “Good morning! What the _actual fuck_ is wrong with you?!”

He regretted the tone of his voice when the alien fell completely silent, and with a sigh, he flopped back onto his bed. “I’m sorry. I’m just tired.”

**I don’t understand what that means.**

“…What?”

**Eddie, I have told you multiple times, my kind does not need to sleep. I still don’t get why you have to.**

With that, the human slowly nodded, realization dawning on him the longer he lay there in silence.

 **I’m sorry, Eddie.** Venom continued; and, despite the lack of depth to the alien’s voice as it was limited to the confines of their host’s mind, Eddie could still pick up on the sincerity of Venom’s words. **I just go mad in the silence. There is nothing to do and I am left with nothing but my thoughts. I don’t want to bother or hurt you, but I cannot do anything since we share a body, yet _you_ are ultimately in control. **

“Yeah… I understand.” Eddie sighed, having had dealt with random bouts of insomnia far before the alien had come into his world. While the circumstances and causes were different, the experience was more or less the same. “Just know that humans _need_ sleep, it’s a basic need for our health. Like to the point that my – err, _our_ body could shut down and stop working right. Do you get me?”

**Yes. I’m sorry, I won’t bother you anymore.**

Eddie frowned and settled to just close his eyes without giving himself over into sleep just yet. “No, that’s not what I meant.” he grumbled, resolving to drink a mixture of Red Bull, Starbucks, and Monster Energy Drink before he headed into work a few hours later. “What was it you realized about scorpions and lobsters again?”

If the alien could smile in their host’s mind, they would have as the discussion continued even

;

**Do you think that pigeons have feelings?**

Honestly, a couple months into having the alien permanently on blast in his mind, Eddie was completely used to his lover’s shit. His wide eyes stared up at his cracked ceiling in silence, waiting for his exhausted body to fall back into the warm and comfortable sleep that would never come.

;

Sure, it had been annoying at first – well, the whole time – but when Eddie had figured out how to use his lover’s curiosity and wonder of Earth to his advantage, he finally had a way to get some sleep before he had to get up for work in the morning.

**Eddie, why do humans sleep?**

“Dear, we just need to.”

**But _why_?**

Humming, Eddie readjusted his head on his pillow. “Because if we don’t sleep, our skeletons try to skedaddle out of their meat prison.”

After a pause, the inky darkness of the alien’s flesh crawled over Eddie’s, completely covering the human’s body. I WILL PREVENT IT FROM ESCAPING.

“Thank you, love.” Eddie chuckled, enjoying the feeling of his lover’s unconventional embrace.

IT IS NECESSARY FOR HUMAN SURVIVAL, RIGHT?

“Yes. But never mind that, do you know how to count?”

 **Of course.** Venom huffed back. If they were thrown off by the strange question, they didn’t let it show. **My kind is far more advanced than yours, so I have easily picked up on the human numerical system.**

“Oh yeah? Why don’t you show me?”

**How?**

Eddie smirked as he closed his eyes and sank deeper into his mattress. “Count as high as you can go.”

 **Easy.** Venom buzzed back in his mind, encouraged by the prospect of a challenge. **One, two, three…**

Eddie had completely knocked the fuck out far before his alien lover had reached the thousands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i only take criticism in the form of the delicate touch of a lesbian

**Author's Note:**

> i only take criticism in the form of bullets


End file.
